Output regulators are employed in numerous machines and devices including virtually every electronic device. An output regulator typically converts unregulated input power to one or more regulated outputs for supplying power to circuits within the machine or device. The regulated outputs are most commonly regulated voltage, but regulated current and regulated power may also be generated. The output regulator may be integrated into the machine or device, or the output regulator may be a separate assembly that is assembled to machine or device. Several characteristics of output regulators may be used to judge the quality of a particular design including operating characteristics such as power density, efficiency, output regulation, and transient response. Improvements in the operating characteristics of output regulators are desirable so that machines and devices that use output regulators may be improved such as by being made smaller, requiring less power, having improved accuracy and reliability, or having improved operation during transient conditions.